The Last Conquest
by mcgonnagills
Summary: OC's This is a complete new series my friend and I have written.


Open on modern day London. Two girls LIZ and OTTER are walking past Trafalgar Square, laughing and joking. LIZ has long curly brown hair ans is about 5'2". OTTER has short,straight, light brown hair and is a few inches taller than LIZ. Both are wearing modern casual clothing.

LIZ: No,no! That's not the best part! Then he put the duck on his head!

OTTER: No way!

LIZ: Way! And the –

She is cut off by the force of her fall. She passes out on the deck of a viking war ship. VIKING WARRIOR 1 runs in at the noise.

VIKING WARRIOR 1: Skopa! Skopa!

Cut to OTTER who has landed on the floor of Satellite 5, unbeknownst to her. ZIFFIANS surround her.

OTTER: Where –

ZIFFIAN 1: Silence! Identify yourself!

OTTER: Jenna Otter, but where –

ZIFFIAN 2: Silence the Prisoner! ( others gag OTTER ) Take her to Level 500, The General wishes to see her.

Title Sequence

Cut back to LIZ. As she comes to, she finds herself tied to the mast of a viking ship. Enter THE DOCTOR.

DOCTOR:Aw, yes. I'll take it from here, Ingvar.

INGVAR: (unintelligible grunt, exits)

LIZ: Who – who are you?

DOCTOR: My name's The Doctor. What's yours?

LIZ: Liz Seal. Where am I?

DOCTOR: You're on a viking war ship.

LIZ: But that's impossible! The Vikings died out years ago!

DOCTOR: Exactly. The question is, how did you get here? ( starts to scan her with sonic screwdriver )

LIZ: Wait a second, you're telling me I actually went back in time?

DOCTOR: Yes, now please be quiet. I'm trying to think.

Silence for a few moments

LIZ: But if I –

DOCTOR: Did I not just ask you to be quiet?

LIZ: ( muttering to herself ) Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

DOCTOR: ( sarcastically ) I'm sorry. It's been a rough morning. I just died twelve hours ago, but here, let me go put on my happy face. ( turns around, pause, turns back with he fake grin ) please be quiet so I can figure out how you got here and take you back.

More silence. A bit longer this time.

LIZ: Could you at least untie me?

DOCTOR: Oh! Of course! ( uses sonic screwdriver to cut ropes )

LIZ: ( rubbing wrists ) So have you figured it out yet?

DOCTOR: Figured out what?

LIZ: How I got here...?

DOCTOR: Oh! Right. You stepped through tear in space and time.

LIZ: I what?

DOCTOR: ( faster ) Well, you see, time is sort of a like a big...scribble ball. It goes round and round and crosses itself. And there's a sort of thin space keeping each time separate and sometimes that space tears and...well, you know.

LIZ: I really don't, but I think I'm okay.

DOCTOR: Well all right then! Let's get you back home. ( helps her up, and then leads the way. )

LIZ: ( following ) Wait! What about Otter? I haven't seen her at all.

DOCTOR: Who?

LIZ: Jenna Otter. She's about ( motions a few inches above here own head ) this tall, brunette, and skinny as a stick.

DOCTOR: Nope, haven't seen her. Was she with you before you left?

LIZ: Yes.

DOCTOR: She's probably back in your time. (opens TARDIS)

LIZ: (stepping through) It's bigger on the inside!

DOCTOR: (going to center control console) Why do they always say that? (starts pressing buttons)

LIZ: (insert year), London, England. Trafalgar Square.

Hear TARDIS noise. Cut back to Trafalgar Square. See TARDIS materialize. Cut to inside TARDIS.

DOCTOR: Go ahead. Step outside. (motions towards door)

LIZ: No way! How did that happen? Shouldn't that take,like,days?

DOCTOR: (scoffs) No.

LIZ: Otter isn't here.

DOCTOR: (peeking out and around) You sure? Give her a ring.

LIZ dials her cell phone. We hear a muted recording that is OTTER's answering machine.

LIZ: Nope. And she ALWAYS carries her phone with her.

DOCTOR:Hmm. (scans surrounding area with sonic screwdriver) Oh. That's not good. (runs to place about 5 ft. down the sidewalk.)

LIZ: What? (runs up next to him)

DOCTOR: There were two rips. Your friend must have gone through the other one. Now we're going to have to figure out where the other one went.

LIZ: Can't you just use your scanny thingy?

DOCTOR: First of all, it's called a sonic screwdriver. Second, it's not that simple.

LIZ: Why not?

DOCTOR: Because...because...it's just not! Okay?

LIZ: (throws hands up,surrendering) Fine. But then how are we supposed to figure out where it goes?

DOCTOR: We go through it.

LIZ: What? Won't we get stuck there too?

DOCTOR: Nah! I'm just gonna stick my head through.

LIZ: Oh...Will that work?

DOCTOR: 'Course it will. (uses sonic screwdriver to open rip. Pokes head through for a moment) Ah. That place does seem to keep showing up. (closes rip. Walks back to TARDIS)

LIZ: (following him) What place?

DOCTOR: Satellite 5.

LIZ: What's Satellite 5?

DOCTOR: You do ask a lot of questions, don't you? I suppose you want to come with me?

LIZ: Well, she is my friend.

DOCTOR: (opens TARDIS they both walk in) One condition, you will do everything I tell you, when I tell you.

LIZ: Fine, fine. (distracted) What's this thing called anyway?

DOCTOR: The TARDIS. Are you listening to me?

LIZ: Yeah, of course. What does that mean?

DOCTOR: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.

LIZ: Shouldn't we go now?

DOCTOR: Oh! Yes! (presses buttons TARDIS noise)

TARDIS materializes on Satellite 5. DOCTOR and LIZ step out.

DOCTOR: Ah, here we are. Let's ask around and figure out where your friend is. What was her name again?

LIZ: Otter. What is this place?

DOCTOR: I told you, Satellite 5.

LIZ: Yeah, I know. But you never told me what Satellite 5 is.

DOCTOR: It's a satellite in space, broadcasting to all of Earth.

LIZ: Oh. But if it's a satellite, why are there people here?

DOCTOR: Well I wasn't here when they built it. Why don't you ask one of the?(motions to people on Satellite)

LIZ: Why don't I ask them if they've seen Otter.

DOCTOR: That would probably be best. There will be plenty of time to learn the history later.

LIZ walks up to someone and asks them if they've seen someone fitting OTTER's description. Continues until she finds someone who knows something.

LIZ: Doctor! Over here!

DOCTOR runs over to her.

DOCTOR: Yes?

LIZ: (talking to other man) Please tell the Doctor what you told me.

MAN: I saw the Ziffians escorting someone. I think I heard one of them saying they were going to Level 500. (turning to LIZ) Can I go now?

DOCTOR: One more question. Who are the Ziffians?

MAN: (snorts) How can you not know who the Ziffians are?

DOCTOR: I'm visiting. Just tell me please.

MAN: They're the ones who control the satellite. Evan a visitor should know that. (walks away)

DOCTOR: Let's go see if we can find those Ziffians. I think I have some questions for them.

LIZ: How do we get to Level 500?

DOCTOR: The lift should be right over...there!

LIZ: Well then, let's go!

DOCTOR and LIZ run to lifts. DOCTOR tries to use physic paper on the ID scanner, but it doesn't work.

DOCTOR: That's odd. (tries sonic screwdriver, doesn't work either) Hmm, I suppose we'll have to find another way up.

LIZ: How are we supposed to get all the way up there without the lift?

DOCTOR: We'll have to get creative. (smiles mischievously)

DOCTOR feels along wall, tapping every so often, until he finds a particular portion.

DOCTOR: Ah ha! Access pane. We should be able to get up from here. (opens access panel to reveal a ladder in a shaft)

LIZ: Are we supposed to climb all the way up there?

DOCTOR: Got any better ideas?

LIZ: Fine, but you're going up first.

DOCTOR: Alright! (climbs in and up)

DOCTOR and LIZ climb up and up. Eventually LIZ breaks the silence.

LIZ: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm The Doctor. I thought we had established that by now.

LIZ: Yes, but I mean, WHO are you? What kind of person just happens to be traveling on a viking ship, 'oh, and by the way, I have a time machine too'?

DOCTOR: I suppose you could call me a traveler. Traveling through space and time, just sort of passing through.

LIZ: Right, just passing through. And I suppose people always need rescuing when you're "just passing through"?

DOCTOR: Well it's not like I can just leave them there.

LIZ: I just don't get you, Doctor. How can you live a life like that? Just going from place to place never settling down?

DOCTOR: Well, after 900 years, you sort of get used to it.

LIZ: You're 900 years old?

DOCTOR: A bit older actually, but you start to lose track after awhile.

LIZ: But that's impossible!

DOCTOR: (looking back at LIZ) Haven't you seen enough impossible things today to realize anything is possible?

LIZ: What are you? You can't be human!

DOCTOR: You're right there. I'm not human.

LIZ: Then what are you?

DOCTOR: A Timelord.

LIZ: What's a Timelord?

DOCTOR: Time enough for that later. Here we are at Level 500. (uses sonic screwdriver to open access panel)

DOCTOR and LIZ climb out to face an army of ZIFFIANS on the now gold Level 500. LIZ throws her hands up quickly in a stiff surrender. DOCTOR throws his hands up as well, but he is more relaxed and slower.

DOCTOR: Hello! I think you might have my friend back there.( Points towards a door behind the ZIFFIANS.)

ZIFFIAN 1: Silence! The General wishes to see you!

DOCTOR: Alright, lead the way. I have some questions for him anyway.

ZIFFIAN 1: Silence! ( Pushes him forward with the butt of his gun.)

ZIFFIANS lead DOCTOR and LIZ to the control room of Level 500. They stop outside the doors.

ZIFFIAN 1: Wait here! ( He enters the control room through the solid gold doors. He leaves the door open wide enough that his prisoner's can hear what he is saying.) We have the prisoners, sir.

GENERAL: ( In a booming voice) Bring them forward!

ZIFFIAN 1: Yes, sir. (re-enters hallway) You will come before the General now. Follow!

DOCTOR and LIZ the control room to see GENERAL. He is much larger than the other ZIFFIANS and wears tattoos on his scalp. OTTER is gagged and handcuffed to a chair. Her eyes widen at the sight of LIZ and she starts to struggle. To stop her the ZIFFIAN standing guard over her whacks her on the head with the butt of his gun.

LIZ: Otter! ( She tries to run to OTTER'S aid, but is blocked by the ZIFFIANS)

GENERAL: The one called Doctor will step forward now!

DOCTOR: ( Steps slightly forward and waves) Hello, that would be me. And who might you be?

GENERAL: I am General Zalplex IV. Leader of The Ziffians

DOCTOR: Hello General. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. First of all, when did you add the gold? I'm mean it looks nice and all, but is it really practical? It must cost a fortune to keep these floors clean!

GENERAL: Silence! The prisoner does not question.

DOCTOR: All right. I suppose I can demand answers. I was trying to be polite, but we'll do it your way. Now then, Who are you and what are you doing with that girl?

GENERAL: We are the Ziffians! And you will hook the human female into our system.

DOCTOR: No.

GENERAL: What is the meaning of this negative?

DOCTOR: N-O. I. Will. Not. Hook. Her. Up.

GENERAL: WHAT? You will do as I command!

DOCTOR: No. I will not hook her up to this satellite. But I'll tell you what I will do. I'm going to save that girl and stop you from ever doing this to anyone ever again. I may not know that girl, but I do know that she is simply that, a scared girl a long way from home. You have no right to do what your doing, not only that, but it violates the Shadow Proclamation.

GENERAL: Seize him! (Ziffian soldiers start to form around the Doctor and Liz)

DOCTOR: Gotta run! (turns around and forces his way through the Ziffians. Liz follows.)

LIZ: (Yelling back over her shoulder) We'll be back for you, Otter! Don't Worry!

DOCTOR & LIZ run, ZIFFIANS in pursuit until they finally lose them and hide in a closet. The ZIFFIANS run past.

LIZ: What are we going to do? There's a platoon of Ziffian soldiers out there, Otter's going to be hooked up to the satellite, and we're hiding in a closet!

DOCTOR: Calm down. Let me think for a few moments. The last time I was here a friend of mine wiped out this satellite. But people stuck around. Understandable, people tend to mill about the place where they've spent their lives. But why did the Ziffians take over? And when?

LIZ: Well maybe ––

DOCTOR:SSH! I'm thinking...AHA! I'm not sure why they came here, but I think I know what they want with Otter!

LIZ:What?

DOCTOR: Well if I'm right, and I am, they don't know how to control the satellite. And instead of just letting it do it's Satellite thing, they think they need a human to hook into the mainframe to control it.

LIZ: Why?

DOCTOR: Because they were obviously watching the last time I was here. And that's the way they controlled the satellite last time. Why can't anyone just let a satellite be a satellite? They're never going to get the chance to try it though.

LIZ: Because we're going to stop the, right?

DOCTOR: Right.

LIZ: But how? They're fully armed and all we have is your sonic screwdriver thingy.

DOCTOR: We'll have to use our brains. ( with a devilish grin.)

Cut to control room. OTTER is scared, but tries not to show it. The ZIFFIANS are returning to report to the GENERAL. The GENERAL is angry and pacing in front of OTTER.

GENERAL: Have you found them yet?

ZIFFIAN: No, sir. They seem to have evaded us.

GENERAL: Have you expanded the search perimeters?

ZIFFIAN: Yes, sir. They won't hide from us for long, sir.

GENERAL: Don't let the humans know anything is wrong. And find that man and his girl!

ZIFFIAN salutes, then exits.

GENERAL: You! Girl! Do you know this Doctor man?

OTTER shakes her head "no", as she s still gagged.

GENERAL: What about the girl he is with?

OTTER hesitates, then shakes her head no again.

GENERAL: LIAR! Your lies will not save the girl, nor the man she is with.

Cut to the DOCTOR and LIZ walking through a deserted corridor. The DOCTOR watches in front of them, while LIZ walks backward, keeping an eye behind them.

LIZ: Do you really think this is going to work?

DOCTOR: Of course it will. I thought of it. You know, you're going to have to start trusting me.

LIZ: Well, I would, if I knew you a bit more. So far, you just seem like a crazy man running around saving the universe.

DOCTOR: I told you, I'm simply a traveler. It just sort of happens that I save the universe along the way.

LIZ: (skeptical) All right. Are we almost there?

DOCTOR: It should be around here some where. (stops) Watch for Ziffians. I'm going to try and find it. It should be some where along this wall.

LIZ: So what are exactly are we doing again?

DOCTOR: We're going to shut off what little control the Ziffians have over the satellite. Hopefully then we can convince them that there are other ways to control this satellite. I have a few questions for them as well. (opens compartment in wall)

LIZ: Did you find it?

DOCTOR: Yes. (pulling wires and using sonic screwdriver)

LIZ: How long will it take?

DOCTOR: It's...(lights go out) done!

LIZ: We've got trouble, Doctor!

DOCTOR: It's all right. Let them take us to The General.

LIZ: What?

DOCTOR: We need to go there anyway. It's the path of least resistance.

ZIFFIAN: (coming to a stop in front of them) Take them to The General!

DOCTOR: Hello! Nice to see you again. You seem to be having some trouble with your lights.

ZIFFIAN: Silence!

ZIFFIANS lead the DOCTOR and LIZ, once again, to the control room. ZIFFIANS are rather rough with them, but no permanent damage is left. They go straight into the control room this time. OTTER is chained and gagged to the same chair. GENERAL is pacing up and down the aisles, fuming.

ZIFFIAN: We've found them, sir.

GENERAL: Good. Bring the Doctor to me. Tie the girl up. I have no use of her at the moment.

ZIFFIAN: Yes, sir. (carries out his orders)

GENERAL: So, Doctor, have you come to your senses yet?

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm never sensible.

GENERAL: You still refuse me?

DOCTOR: Yes, and I'm afraid now I have control of this situation.

GENERAL: (laughs) What do you mean?

DOCTOR: You see those lights and controls that aren't working? I did that. And I'm the only one who knows how to fix it. So I think you'd better listen to me.

GENERAL: SEIZE HIM!

DOCTOR takes out sonic screwdriver and uses it to incapacitate ZIFFIANS weapons.

DOCTOR: (starting to get angry) I really think you should listen to me right now.

GENERAL: Halt, soldiers! Speak, Doctor!

DOCTOR: Very good! Now, you can't control this satellite. Therefore, you think if you hook up a human moderator you can make it work. And that makes me think you were here the last time I was. But if you had been here that long than you would have found some other human to hook up long ago. Unless...Of course! You need a specific human, someone with the right kind of brain. Am I right?

GENERAL: Your speculations are correct.

DOCTOR: Then this problem you have, I could easily fix it WITHOUT harming anyone. But there are some things you would have to agree to first.

GENERAL: What?

DOCTOR: First, you must swear to never harm another human being so long as you have control of this satellite.

GENERAL: I swear it.

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to take you on your word. I'll be drawing up a contract as soon as we're finished here.

GENERAL: Fine.

DOCTOR: Second, you will never use this satellite to harm any other living thing.

GENERAL: Fine.

DOCTOR: Lastly, your soldiers will dispose of all their weapons and you will NOT make more.

GENERAL: What? But we are soldiers! We must have weapons!

DOCTOR: What do you need soldiers to control a satellite for?

GENERAL: (grudgingly) Fine.

DOCTOR: Great! Now let's get to writing that contract!

Cut to LIZ and OTTER. Liz is untying OTTER and her gag off. LIZ sits down next to OTTER.

LIZ: Are you okay?

OTTER: Yeah, I'm fine. Who is that man?

LIZ: He's the DOCTOR.

OTTER: The Doctor?

LIZ: It's a little hard to explain. I'm not sure I understand it all either. But I do know he's not human.

OTTER: Then what is he?

LIZ: I think he said...a Timelord.

OTTER: What's that?

LIZ: I don't really know. We had to come rescue you before he could tell me. He's also 900 years old.

OTTER: 900! But he doesn't look that old!

LIZ: He's a strange man. I hope we can get to know him better.

OTTER: Yeah right, like he would get to know us. I'm sure hes got tons of Timelord friends that are way cooler than us.

LIZ: You're probably right. But I can hope can't I?

Cut to DOCTOR, LIZ, and OTTER back in the TARDIS. The DOCTOR is pressing buttons while LIZ and OTTER are sitting watching him.

OTTER: I suppose you're going to take us home now.

DOCTOR: Actually, I was going to ask if, perhaps, you would like to travel with me?

LIZ: Are you kidding? We'd love to! Right, Otter?

OTTER: Of course, but I think your going to have to explain some things to me first.

DOCTOR: I've got something better. I'll show you how this works.

See TARDIS fadeout. Roll credits


End file.
